Walls of Thorns and Happy Endings
by cajunghost
Summary: Can two broken hearts find love and their Prince?
1. Chapter 1

**That 70's Show don't own it, but I love it.**

Chicago

Brooke sat in her car crying; she didn't start to cry till she pulled up into her parking spot in front of the apartment building she and her daughter Betsy shared for the last three years. She didn't want to go up to the apartment until she got a hold of herself and made herself presentable, she didn't want her babysitter to see that she had been crying and start asking all kinds of questions. She just sat there and thought about how her day started and the cruel twist it took.

Flash back

"_Hey Brooke how are you doing?" Mrs. Johnson asked as she walked into the school library._

_Brooke looked up from the book she was putting a new card into and smiled at her friend, "Hi Cathy, I'm doing all right, how are your classes going?"_

_Shrugging her shoulders Mrs. Johnson picked up a book and looked at its spine. "Same as it is everyday." She put the book back on the cart, "how is li'l Betsy doing?"_

_Brooke's face just lit up at the mention of her little girl. "Oh, she is doing just great." She set the book down on the cart; "How is your little boy doing?"_

_Mrs. Johnson followed Brooke as she pushed the cart between the book shelves, and replied, "he is doing great too, he said his first word last night."_

_Brooke stopped and turned to face her friend, "What did he say? Was it mommy?"_

_Mrs. Johnson hung her head and shook it. "No, it was booby."_

_Brooke's hand covered her mouth trying to hide the smile and to suppress a laugh. "Oh no, please tell me you're joking."_

_Mrs. Johnson shook her head, "I wish I could." She waved her hand at Brooke. "It's alright to laugh, we did after the long talk we had about appropriate words to use around our baby boy."_

_Brooke let out a small laugh before recovering. "It is a little funny."_

"_So how are Michael and you doing?"_

"_We're doing good, I've decided to tell him we can move in together since the wedding date is getting close." Brooke answered. _

_Looking at Brooke, Mrs. Johnson raised her eyebrows, "Really? When?"_

"_Today, I told him that I'm going straight home after work, but I'm getting off early today so I decided to surprise him at his apartment instead." She told her friend. "My babysitter agreed to stay with Betsy a few hours longer so we can...you know."_

_Mrs. Johnson smiled, "Umm celebrate?"_

_Brooke smiled and nodded. "Yes."_

_Mrs. Johnson looked at her watch, "I better get going my next class starts in less than fifteen minutes." Before she reached the door she turned back to Brooke. "Good luck sweetie and have fun."_

_Brooke blushed and waved to Mrs. Johnson. "Bye, Cathy."_

_As Brooke reached the door to Kelso's apartment, she was nervous, she couldn't wait to tell Michael her decision. After opening the door and walking into the apartment she noticed that the TV was off and the lights were out. She knew that he was home, his car was in its spot out front; maybe he was asleep, he did take naps. Before she went deeper into the apartment she looked around, yes he'd grown up a lot since they first met. You could tell just by looking around the living room, it was clean of all beer cans and pizza boxes, there were no fire crackers or matches lying around, yes he took her seriously when she told him none of those things should be in the apartment unless they were locked up. Yes he'd grown up; there was food in the pantry and the fridge. The furniture was new and clean, no clothes were ever just tossed on the floor. Yes, it was time they took the next step before the wedding. She decided to sneak into his room and wake him in a special way. But when she got to his bedroom door she heard sounds coming from the room, so she quietly opened the door a crack and peered in and she couldn't believe what she saw: Michael in bed with some blonde bimbo, Brooke's hand went to her mouth. She closed the door, slowly backed away from it and headed out of the apartment back to her car._

T7S EFB

On her way back to her apartment she decided she needed to get out of there, yes running away wasn't the answer but she just didn't want to be in the same town with him now. Brooke got out of her car and smoothed out her clothes then headed up to her apartment. The memory of what she saw was still weighing her down, her feet felt like lead weights and her heart was still breaking causing her to drag her feet. When she got to her apartment she just stood there and took a few deeps breaths to calm herself down, then she straightened up and smiled. When she walked into her apartment she greeted her babysitter. "Jenny can you do me a favor and go and get Betsy's bags and pack some of her stuff, then bring them down to my car on your way out."

"Sure Brooke, you two leaving for the weekend?" Jenny asked her.

Brooke nodded, "Yes we are, actually we might be gone a lot longer than that, so let me pay you now." She dug into her purse and took out the envelope with Jenny's money and handed it to her.

Jenny took the money, "Thank you Brooke, I'll go and get those things for you now and take them to your car."

"Thank you."

When Jenny went into Betsy's room Brooke took out a sheaf of paper and a pen.

_Dear Michael _

_Please do not try to contact me, after what I saw you doing I no longer wish to have anything to do with you at all. Do not worry I will not keep you from seeing Betsy, someone will be in contact with you to let you know when and where you can pick her up so you can spend time with her. But once again please do not try to get in contact with me at all, I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again._

_Brooke._

_P.S. The engagement ring is yours to keep I don't want it._

After Brooke wrote the letter she removed the engagement ring, folded the letter and placed both into the envelope. She sealed it, wrote his name on it and placed it on the counter. She picked up the phone and called her best friend.

"Jackie Burkhart speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey Jackie this is Brooke, look I'm on my way to Kenosha." Brooke wiped a tear from her eye. " I was wondering if Betsy and I can stay with you for awhile?"

Jackie got a bad feeling. "Whats wrong Brooke?"

"I'll explain when we get there, can we stay with you?" she asked again.

"Of course Brooke, you don't have to ask, you and Betsy are more than welcome here, as you know I have more than enough room." Jackie could tell something was wrong and she had a feeling that Michael was at its heart.

"Thank you Jackie, we'll be there in about two hours." She hung up, then headed into her bedroom to get her stuff. When she finished packing she stepped out of her bedroom and looked around her two bedroom apartment, the place she called home for three years and sighed then headed out the door.

On the road to from Chicago all she could think about was castrating Michael and pounding that blonde bimbo's face into the wall till there was nothing left but a bloody pulp, she so wanted to do that to that two timing no good cheating bastard and his little blonde bitch. But the more rational part of herself was the dominate part of her personality, that's why she was able to walk away. She knew that violence would only give have given her a temporary sense of satisfaction, her heart and their relationship would still have been broken. It didn't end with a bang, but with a whimper. Brooke and little Betsy finally pulled up in front of the home of Jackie Burkhart. During the entire trip from Chicago to Kenosha, Wisconsin she was able to keep her emotions in check but as Jackie opened the door the dam burst, the tears started to flow and Jackie took both Brooke and Betsy into her arms and held them tight. After a few minutes Jackie led them to the couch, "What happened Brooke?"

Brooke took a deep breath and looked down, "I caught Michael in bed with another woman."

"That dumbass." Jackie said with scorn in her voice. "I can't believe him, I thought he changed for the better after Betsy was born." Jackie balled her hands into fists and thought of putting her foot in Michael's ass.

Brooke gave Jackie a sad smile."Are you sure we aren't putting you out?"

Jackie placed her hand on Brooke's arm, "Brooke you and my god-daughter will always have a place to stay no matter what." Jackie stood up. "Now lets get you and Betsy settled in then we will order some take out, OK?"

Later that night Jackie was laying in bed looking at a picture, "Charles why do people have to be such dumb-asses?" She reached out and caressed the handsome face in the picture. "I miss you so much my love, good night." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. A forest of thorns

**There are a few people I would like to thank my Beta Scousegran a talented writer, I love her NCIS stories. Marla, for getting me hooked on J/E and her support and help, Marla I have read your stories several times and plan on doing so again. Ravenlogic, and OpenMindedPerson for their support also, they have made this fun. I also love their stories. I don't own That 70's Show, wish I did. Now for chapter two, this was easy to write but also hard, if that makes since.**

A forest of thorns

Jackie entered Brooke's apartment followed by five of her most trustworthy and capable employees, she stopped when she saw a familiar figure stand up from the couch and look her way. She walked over to him and kicked him in the right shin.

"OW, damn Jackie." Kelso complained as he bent down and rubbed his leg. One of the men stepped forward at the tone, but Jackie saw this and held up her hand to stop him.

Jackie glared at him, "What are you doing here Michael?"

"I need to talk to Brooke."

"She doesn't want to talk to you dumbass," she told him with scorn in her voice, then she kicked him again in the other shin.

"OW, come on Jackie," he exclaimed as he sat on the arm of the couch while rubbing both his legs.

Jackie glanced around the room and saw the engagement ring on the counter next to the open letter; she walked over to the counter picked up the ring then went back over to Michael then kicked him in the shin again and shoved the ring in his mouth when he went to yell. She then pointed to the door. "Get out before I put my foot in your ass."

Michael took the ring out of his mouth and held up his hands. "All right I'm going." As he reached the door he turned back. "It was a mistake Jackie, tell her I'm sorry."

"Michael," she said. He stopped and looked back at her. "A mistake is unintentional, what you did was intentional." She walked up to him and he could see something in her eyes that he wished to never see again. She poked him in the chest. "You intentionally cheated on her, you intentionally hurt her and you intentionally made her cry and you Pissed, Me. Off." With each jab of her finger he backed up. "And you know what happens when you piss me off, don't you Michael?"

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Jackie smiled at him, then reached into her clutch and retrieved a card; she held it out to him. "Call this number when you want to see Betsy and you will be told when and where you can pick her up." He took the card then headed down the hall. Jackie turned back into the apartment and heard soft laughter.

"Find something funny?" Each and every one of them shook their head, no. "Thought so." She headed towards Brooke's bedroom. "Remember if we are out of here before three there will be an extra two-hundred and a dinner at that new French restaurant." With that they all got to work packing up the apartment, she watched them for a few seconds and smiled. Charles was right when he told her 'you catch more flies with honey than vinegar'; her smile got bigger when she remembered that day.

**Flashback**

_The business that Charles started at her insistence was thriving after only being open for six months. __But right now she was fuming, one of the employees had screwed up an order and cost the company thousands in profit. When she found out she went after him and practically had the poor man crying by the time she was done. After she'd was done is when Charles took her into his office and sat her down; _

"_Jackie I know he screwed up, but why did you do that to him?" _

"_He's lucky I didn't fire him," she said._

"_After what you did, he probably wishes you had." He got up, went around his desk and sat down in the chair next to his partner and girlfriend. "Look, he is good at what he does and yes it doesn't seem like it now, but he will learn from this mistake and do better in the future."_

_Jackie looked at him. "All right, but I'm not apologizing to him."_

_He chuckled, "I would never ask you to do that in this situation, it would only make you seem weak and that is not what you are."_

_She smiled and reached over and took his hand, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Now for another matter, I've been getting complaints from the other employees."_

_She sighed. "What now?"_

_He took a deep breath. "They are complaining about your attitude." He held up his hand to forestall her. "I've seen it too and I've been meaning to talk to you about it." He watched her frown and look down at her lap. "You know that saying, 'you catch more flies with honey than vinegar'?" She nodded. "Good, remember a good attitude and incentives go a long way to productivity."_

"_You're right Charles, don't worry, I will be better in the future." She smiled. "But if any of them think they can get away with being lazy, I will take them aside and they will wish they had been working harder."_

"_That's all I ask Jackie, now what do you say we go out tonight, I have reservations at Cordon Bleu." He watched her perk up and smile,"OH Charles I love that place." She jumped up and kissed him._

**End Flash Back**

Jackie sat on Brooke's bed, and wiped a tear from her eye. That was the same day he proposed to her, it was the happiest day of her life and the most romantic. He hired a violinist to play at their table, there was a bouquet of roses waiting at the table, when he did propose he didn't hide the ring in a glass of champagne nor in any other cliché items, no he was a traditionalist. He got down on one knee with the ring box open in his hand presenting it to her, she smiled and tears formed in her eyes. She of course said yes, he placed the ring on her finger, then he stood up took her in his arms and they kissed, a kiss that made her knees weak, her heart beat faster and her stomach do flip-flops. When they finally came up for air, they realized everyone in the restaurant was applauding, some were even whistling and hooting. Charles bowed while Jackie curtsied, then they both sat back down at their table to finish their evening. Not only was she finally financially secure again, but she also had a man that loved her for who she was and didn't want her to change for him, but wanted her to stay the same. He also wanted the same things she did, a family. She would have gladly stepped down from her position in their company to raise their children, but it wasn't meant to be. Of course four months after he proposed, was followed by one of the worst days of her life. She looked at the finger that was once graced by the most beautiful engagement ring she ever saw; she'd finally taken it off two months ago after two years.

**Flash Back**

_It was two weeks till their wedding, and Jackie was in overdrive. Charles was away on a business trip and promised that he would be back today so that he could be fitted for his tuxedo. Brooke was there to help her with the final preparations; they were just getting back from the caterers where they had approved the final menu for the reception. As they pulled up to the house, they both noticed a police car was sitting out front at the curb. When they got out of the car, they were approached by two police officers. _

_Jackie stepped forward as they approached. "How may I help you officers?"_

_The most senior of the two stepped forward. "Are you Jacqueline Burkhart?"_

_Jackie nodded._

_The officer removed his hat and held it in front of him like it was a shield. "It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that Charles Porter's private plane went down two hours ago." _

_That was all Jackie remembered because everything went dark; Brooke and the officers rushed to her as she collapsed. The next thing she knew she was waking up on her couch with Brooke kneeling down next to her pressing a cold cloth to her forehead._

_Jackie sat up and looked at Brooke. "Please tell me I was having a nightmare."_

_Brooke shook her head, "I'm sorry it wasn't a dream." She looked over Jackie's shoulder at the two men standing there._

_Jackie followed her gaze, when she saw the two police officers standing there she broke down and started crying. Brooke sat next to Jackie and wrapped her in her arms. "They haven't found the plane yet, he might only be hurt and waiting for help to arrive. I'm sure he'll be home and looking forward to the wedding in no time."_

_Jackie buried her face into Brooke's shoulder, she nodded wanting to believe what she was hearing. But she knew in her heart he didn't survive, all day she had this sick feeling that something wasn't right. _

_It was two days later that the plane and Charles were found; the M.E confirmed that he died on impact, he didn't suffer. The funeral was held a week later. Red, Kitty, Eric, Donna and Fez were there; even though they never met him, they were there for their friend. Eric was the one that stepped up, he gave her his shoulder to cry on, he was her rock. _

_Charles had no family except Jackie, she was his whole world as he was hers._

**End Flashback**

"Ms. Burkhart?" Jackie snapped out of her memories and looked towards the door.

Smiling at the person at the door. "What is it Frank?"

"We're finished with the rest of the apartment, we just need to do this room." Frank said, hesitant to enter the room.

Jackie nodded. "OK. Sara I need you to help me pack some of Brooke's clothes into the suite cases I have in my car, be a dear and go get them for me. Frank you and the guys can go ahead and start with the bed." She then got up and following Brooke's directions, she secured her jewelry and money that she had stashed in secret places. After awhile Sara came back with the cases; after they finished Jackie looked around to make sure she didn't forget anything. She looked at her watch and smiled; they'd kept their word, they were not only on schedule but they were several hours ahead. So she opened up her clutch and took out an envelope. "Frank, in here is that bonus I promised to all of you if we made it out of here before three. All of you kept your word so I'm keeping mine, make sure you give every one what is due to them." She handed it to Frank, then she picked up both of the cases. "Remember, all of you have reservations at that restaurant." She turned and left.

A/N ? I hope y'all liked it.


	3. A Prison Of Thorns

**Don't own anything to do with That 70's show except the characters I create in this story.**

Madison, Wisconsin 1981

Herzing University

Eric Forman was was sitting at a picnic table in the quad going over his notes from his social history class; even though he got great grades in the class he really didn't care for it. Math was his subject of choice and he wished that was all he needed to get his Masters and start teaching, after all that's one of the reasons he'd gone to Africa for. He was only one semester away from getting it because of his time spent there and he couldn't wait.

He started thinking of that argument he and Donna had the other night, a fight that was one of many that they'd have been having off and on since they both came here for a higher education. He was seriously getting the idea that they really had no future together and he could tell that Donna was feeling the same way. Plus he was really tired of all the fights they'd been having, he could understand some of them, but a lot of them were over little things - hell if he was honest more than often he didn't know what the fights where about. Just recently he'd started dreading going back to the apartment they shared just off campus, like the other night he'd just come home and she started in on him about something he did or didn't do and he didn't know what the hell that was. She'd just kept yelling at him for no reason, it seems that no matter what he did it was wrong and he could here his dad calling him a dumb-ass in the back of his head and he didn't like it at all.

Eric looked at his watch. "Well looks like it's time to go and see what other imaginary wrong this pig of a male specimen did today," he said to himself. He gathered up his books and put them into his bag, then he got up and headed home.

When he got there he looked around the apartment. "Donna, are you here?" When he didn't get an answer he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He went to the kitchen, set his book bag next to the counter and went to the fridge to get something to start dinner. When he'd moved here from Point Place and out of his parents house, he realized he'd better learn to cook or he'd starve, since he knew Donna with her feminism wouldn't let him skate by without doing his share of cooking, and take out can get expensive after a while. So during his first semester here he took a cooking class and learned that he really enjoyed it, he wasn't as good as his mother but he was getting there. He thought he would make Donna something special tonight, so he took out the leg of lamb he'd bought the other night. After he prepared it and put in the oven, he took out the other ingredients that he bought to go with it.

He picked up his book bag and placed it on the counter and took out his books, "may as well get some studying done while the food is cooking." He sat there at the counter and opened his social history book and started to read while keeping one eye on the food on the stove.

After everything was done he set two plates on the small table with two wine glasses, after that he took out the best red wine that he could afford and set it in a bowl of ice to keep it cold, then he sat and waited for Donna to get home.

After thirty minutes the phone rang, "hello this is Eric Forman speaking, how may I help?"

"Hey Eric this is Donna, I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"OK, have fun." He then hung up the phone and sighed, 'least I won't get yelled at tonight' he thought. He turned to the table, picked up the extra plate and wine glass, and put them back in their proper places in the cabinet. "Well I guess there's more for me." So he took out the lamb and prepared his plate, grabbed his history book, and sat down at the table to eat and study.

When he'd finished, Eric sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Hey Magnum P.I." He grabbed the blanket and sat back to enjoy one of the best shows on the tube. After a few hours of television he fell asleep on the couch; he woke up at seven in the morning. He got up off the couch and stretched then headed to the bedroom; when he entered he saw Donna passed out on top of the bed covers on the bed fully clothed. He went back to the couch and grabbed the blanket off of it then went back into the room and covered her with it but not before he'd removed her shoes. He went into the kitchen grabbed a glass, filled it with water and then grabbed a bottle of aspirin; he placed the two items on the bedside table so she could deal with her hangover right away.

Eric made himself some breakfast and a pot of coffee; after he ate he took out a thermos and poured the coffee into it. He wrote a note explaining what was in the thermos then he grabbed his book bag and headed out the door; he would have to wait awhile for the library to open but that was OK.

He was sitting at the picnic table with his math book and the notebook that went with it going over the work he did yesterday to make sure everything was right, when someone plopped down on the bench across from him. When he looked up all he could see was a woman's back with black hair pulled up into a ponytail, she was wearing a red pullover shirt and she looked all sweaty.

"You all right?" Eric asked the woman.

She turned and smiled at him. "Hey Eric, yes I'm doing all right," she said to him as she turned completely around on the bench. "I just finished a run," she said as she looked at the books in front of him. "You never get tired of studying do you?"

Eric smiled at his new companion. "No, just something to do while I wait for the library to open so I can finish up my paper for my History class. You run every morning?"

"No, just on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. I usually don't run on Sundays, but I'm running with a group that's training for a marathon."

"Did you know...never mind." He just knew that he would see her eyes glaze over just like everyone else that he tried to impart interesting facts to, and he could also hear Donna saying, 'shut it dill-hole.'

"Did I know what, Eric?" she asked curious about what he was going to say.

Eric thought about it then decided to take the chance and see her reaction. "That the marathon is run to commemorate the run of Pheidippides, he was a messenger who participated in the battle of Marathon. When the Greeks defeated the Persians he was sent to Athens to give the good news; he ran the whole way there. After he burst into the assembly he said 'We Won', then he died." While he was talking he was watching her eyes, he noticed that they stayed focused and he started to smile when he saw this.

She was smiling the whole time he was telling her the tale. "Wow, now that's really interesting, I didn't know that." She leaned forward, and smiled. "Eric, can I ask you a favor?"

Eric shrugged. "Well that depends, what do you need?"

She smiled at him and knew that he would do it, he was just that kind of person. "As you know I run on Sundays."

Eric nodded and waited for her to continue.

"We need people to help us with setting up and manning water stations, I was hoping you would help us with that?"

Eric sat there and thought about it. "What time and where?"

"If you can get up at five in the morning on Sunday I'll meet you outside your apartment and take you there," she said to him.

"Sure why not Stacy, I have nothing planned."

She jumped up, leaned over the table hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise you Eric you won't regret this." She got up and stepped away from the table. "I have to go back to my dorm so I can get ready for class, once again thanks," she said as she backed away and waved bye.

"Anything for a friend Stacy," he said to her as she turned away. He looked at his watch then he got up, packed his book bag and headed to the library. He touched the cheek Stacy kissed, he knew it didn't mean anything more than a friend showing her appreciation to him for agreeing to do something. It felt good to be appreciated, he hadn't felt it in awhile.

_Eric woke from a horrible dream; in the dream he was running from spider people. As he woke up he saw Donna standing over him smiling down at him, in one hand she was holding a bloody knife and the other hand ….._

_She held out her hand and opened it up to show him what she was holding. "Look Eric," she said and her smile got bigger, "I finally got your manhood." Eric looked at what looked like a penis then looked at his crotch and saw nothing but a bloody mess and he started screaming, Donna started laughing._

Eric woke with a start and grabbed himself then sighed with relief. 'It was just a dream' he thought. But deep down he knew that's how he felt every time she went after him for the smallest thing and blamed him for all the wrongs women faced, like she was castrating him. Eric sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. "God, I love Donna and I support her cause but I can't take this anymore."

Donna came in to the room. "Eric are you all right? I heard you screaming."

Without looking at her, he nodded. "I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Let me guess, you had the spider people dream again?" she asked him as she sat next to him on the couch.

Eric laughed into his hands, then looked at her. "I wish it was just that, I could handle that nightmare, I've learned to deal with that one, but it was something else entirely." He leaned back into the couch and sighed. "Donna, I'm not happy."

Donna sat back and put her head on Eric's shoulder. "Neither am I." She took his hand in hers and she felt him lean his head against hers. " I guess that's why I've been sniping at you and picking fights; you didn't deserve all that and for that I am sorry," she said. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Forgiven." He kissed the top of her head. "Donna, I want you to know that I will always love you."

"And I you Eric." Donna wiped a tear from her eyes. She knew this was coming, hell she was planning on breaking up with him, but he'd beaten her to it. She didn't think it would hurt, but now that it was happening, it did.

Eric kissed the top of her head and said, "when the semester ends next month I'll find a new apartment."

"I'm going to miss your cooking, Eric."

Eric laughed then stood and pulled her up off the couch. "How about I make you The Forman Omelet with several slices of bacon?"

Donna closed her eyes and smiled, she could practically smell it, his omelet was one of her favorite meals, she didn't know what he did to it but it was the best she ever ate. She wished he'd tell her the secret ingredient but he wouldn't. "My favorite, thank you."

"My pleasure, M'lady." Eric smiled as he headed into the small kitchen and gathered up all the fixings. He felt all light now, like a weight was lifted of his shoulders.

Thus their relationship ended not with a bang or whimper, but with a sigh.

*****8

Sunday morning found Eric sitting on the tailgate of a pickup truck waiting for the runners to come by and get their drinks.

"So Eric, how did you get roped into this?" Chris asked as he finished pouring water into the cups on a small table.

Eric jumped off the tailgate, opened the cooler that contained water and alcohol mix and threw in a few sponges. "Stacy asked me and I said yes."

"How do you know Stacy?"

"We have a few classes together and we became friends when we were in the same study groups." Eric looked into the cooler then asked, "what do they do with this?"

Chris looked over and saw him looking at the cooler. "They take the sponges and squeeze them over their heads; the alcohol in the water helps them cool off faster." He looked down the road. "Looks like the first group's coming."

Eric looked at the approaching runners and noticed that Stacy was in the rear of the group. When they got to the table some of them grabbed cups while others went right to the cooler. Stacy looked over at Eric, smiled and waved. As the group started running again, Eric couldn't help but notice that Stacy had one hell of a body.

He was sitting on the hood of Stacy's car while he waited for her to finish up the long run. He glanced down the road and saw the first group heading in, he also saw Stacy at the head instead the rear. When she saw Eric she smiled then ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Damn Eric that was a long run, it felt great."

Eric hugged her back not caring that she was all sweaty. "Glad you had fun."

Stacy pulled away and said, "thanks again for helping."

"No problem, there's fruit and juice over on the tailgate over there." Eric told her.

Two months of friendship and after he found another apartment, Stacy and Eric started dating.


	4. Chapter 4 Sword of Truth

Flora: "Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure."

Sword of Truth

Brooke walked into the office smiling and not really caring that she was half an hour late, but before she could sit down Jackie called her into her office. Jackie didn't bother looking up as she said, "Brooke you're late, as my personal assistant you know I need you here on time." Jackie looked up, instead of seeing a frown she saw that Brooke was smiling. "What's going on?"

"You wont believe who I had breakfast with." Brook said smiling.

Jackie pretended to think. "OK, I give, who did you have breakfast with?"

"Eric Forman."

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "I haven't seen him in two years, where did you run into him?"

Brooke started laughing. "Whats so funny?" Jackie asked.

"I didn't run into him, he literally ran into me." Brooke told her.

Jackie leaned back in her seat and said, "Alright Brooke, explain."

Brooke smiled and made herself comfortable.

Flashback

_Brooke was walking in the park enjoying the morning air before going into work, she needed this peace and quite before going into the office. She loved working for Jackie, but she could be a pain sometimes; before her, Jackie could never seem to keep a personal assistant around for very long. At first she couldn't figure out why, Jackie was a very warm and caring person, then on her first day she found out. That woman could be a taskmaster, by Wednesday she wanted to pull Jackie's hair out by the roots, by Friday she figured out how to handle her. The next week was much better, she was now a much nicer person to work with. There were still days that were tough, much like yesterday. Thus the walk in the park before work. Brooke stopped walking and watched the ducks swimming in the small pond, when someone ran right into her and she almost fell on her rear end. But strong hands grabbed onto her biceps and made sure she didn't fall._

"_Oh my god I am so sorry." The man that ran into her said. When she looked up into the mans face they both gasped._

"_Eric?"_

"_Brooke?"_

_They both spoke at the same time, surprised to see each other._

"_Brooke, I'm so sorry, I was running and I wasn't paying attention." Eric explained to her; embarrassed at his inattention to his surroundings._

"_All is good, I wasn't hurt or anything." Before he knew what was happening she hugged him. "Eric, I missed you." _

_Eric hugged her back. "Um Brooke, I'm all sweaty."_

_Brooke just laughed. "I don't care, Eric," She pulled away and placed a hand on his chest; 'oh my he is solid' she thought to herself. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes. "I am so glade to see you again."_

_Eric smiled back and said, "I'm glade to see you too Brooke." He couldn't believe he literally ran into her. 'Wow she still looks great.' He thought to himself. "Can I buy you breakfast, to make up for running into you."_

_Brooke smiled and said, "Sure you can."_

"_Great, if you don't mind coming up to my apartment." He pointed to a building across the street from the park. "I live over there, that is if you don't mind waiting for me to get cleaned up?"_

"_Not at all, lets go; I'd love to see where you live." They started walking out of the park. As they neared the building, Eric took off his shirt and stopped to wring the sweat out of it before they entered the building. Brooke had to look away, 'Wow' she thought to herself. From what she'd heard, he couldn't lift his own weight, but from what she was seeing, he could lift her up with no problem._

"_I'm sorry, if I don't do that, the sweat drips all over the place and I don't like it dripping all over my floor."Eric explained his actions._

_Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat. "That's alright."_

_When Brooke entered Eric's apartment she was impressed. It was clean, the furniture was nice and she saw pictures of his friends and family on the walls and shelves._

_Eric headed to his bedroom."Make yourself comfortable, I won't be long," he said over his shoulder. While he was in the shower, Brooke decided to look around and snoop a bit. While looking at the pictures she noticed that the only picture that Michael was in, was when it was a group photo. She decided to ask about this later when they where eating. She also noticed that there were no pictures of a girlfriend. Brooke sat on the couch and couldn't believe how comfortable it was and it felt like real leather, the coffee table was beautiful and looked like an antique. 'How does Eric afford furniture this nice?' she asked herself._

_Twenty minutes later he walked out dressed in tan dress pants, a white dress shirt and a tan sports jacket, he was also wearing Italian leather dress shoes. She knew this, thanks to Jackie and her obsession with all things fashion. Needless to say she was floored by how good he looked._

_Eric grabbed his keys. "You ready to get some grub?"_

"_Y-Yes." Brooke stammered._

_Eric gave her his patented smirk, when he heard her stammer and opened the door for her._

_EJB ****_

"So our Eric Forman finally filled out?"

"Oui," Brooke said. "Jackie, let me tell you something, he has changed a lot since we last saw him. After he broke up with Donna he changed, he got more confidence in himself." Brooke blushed and looked everywhere but at Jackie and said, "When he had his shirt off, I had to use every ounce of will power not to stare."

Jackie raised her eyebrows and smirked at Brooke and asked,"So he's hot?"

Brooke waved her hand in front of her face to cool herself off after picturing Eric shirtless and seeing how fit he is. "Oh yeah, he was." She readjusted her position in her chair.

"Brooke you're acting like you went on a date," Jackie said making fun of the way she was behaving and blushing like a school girl.

Brooke laughed nervelessly. "I know it was just breakfast, but the food was really good and the conversation was even better," she said. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Jackie smiled at her friend; she hasn't shown any interest in dating since the whole Michael incident, she really couldn't blame her. Brooke was a complete mess for the first month afterward; she cried just about every other night, she stayed up with her, comforting her, eating chocolate ice cream and cursing Michael; all Jackie wanted to do was kill him for hurting her friend like that. Jackie shook her head, 'Oh God,' she thought. "Um Brooke, Micheal and Eric are friends – do you think that would be a good idea?"

Brooke shook her head. "He told me that he stopped being friends with Michael when he found out what he did to me."

******EJB

Eric leaned back in his desk chair and scanned his third period class; he watched the ones he knew liked to cheat. When he first took over the math class he gave his students a little test; remembering that a friend of his back in high school stole a test, copied it and sold it to his fellow students. Needless to say everyone that bought it passed with flying colors. So what he did was place a fake test in his desk draw a week before the real one; on the day of the test he could tell that a few of the students were dismayed at what they saw, they were the ones that failed and learned a valuable lesson. Don't buy a stolen test, especially when it was a Mr. Forman test. The ones that liked to cheat didn't buy any more tests, so they put their energy into finding new ways to cheat. Some times he caught them, sometimes he didn't, some learned it wasn't worth the effort, others didn't.

He watched as his students sat quietly and took the test. He tapped his pen on his desk and smiled as his favorite student turned her paper over and set her pencil down. The reason he liked her: not only was she smart, but she also reminded him of a certain midget. She was on the cheer squad, she was arrogant, conceited and if she wanted something she went after it till she got it. Sometimes he missed Jackie; Brooke filled him in on how she was doing and he was happy that she found some peace. He smiled when he thought of Brooke, he reached into the inside sports coat pocket and pulled out a card and looked at the number on it. He still couldn't believe what Kelso did. He could remember the day Kelso told him what happened.

FLASH BACK

_Eric was walking back to his apartment after dropping Stacy back at her place, after a very enjoyable date. As he was approaching his door, he saw Kelso standing there about to knock. _

"_Kelso man, what are you doing here?" Eric asked as he got to the door._

_Kelso stopped in mid knock as he heard Eric's voice. "Forman, thank God your here, I need your help." _

_Eric opened his door and motioned his old friend into his humble apartment; as Kelso walked into the living room, he noticed him limping badly. "What happened to you?_

_Kelso plopped down onto the couch, bent down and rubbed his shins. "Jackie is what happened."_

_Eric shook his head and sat in the chair next to the couch. "Haven't you learned to never piss Jackie off." Eric stared at his old friend and wondered what happened to get Jackie so mad that she would kick Kelso so hard in both legs as to leave him limping. "What happened?"_

_Kelso looked away from Eric and thought real hard, after a minute he turned back to his friend. "Can we talk about it tomorrow, I haven't slept since yesterday and I'm really tired."_

_Eric just nodded and said, "As you know the couch is a pull out, just make yourself at home." Eric stopped and thought about what he said and who he said it to. "Well not at home. You know the rules and where the bathroom is. I'll see you in the morning and we'll talk." _

_Eric walked into the kitchenette to make coffee and breakfast for him and Kelso. As he was taking the bacon out of the frying pan he couldn't believe Kelso was still asleep, just the smell of bacon cooking in the morning was enough to get him out of bed. When he was done with the bacon and the eggs he reached into the draw next to the sink, pulled out a small purple water pistol and filled it up. When he was a few feet from the bed he held the pistol pointing up and looked at his sleeping friend, he then raised his arm straight up, he lowered his arm and took aim at the sleeping form. He smiled a wicked smile then pulled the trigger sending a stream of water right between his eyes. When the water hit Michael he jumped off the bed and fell to the floor._

"_Ow, my eye," Kelso said as he lay there holding his left eye. "Damn Forman, why did you have to do that?"_

_Eric turned and headed back to the counter that separated the kitchenette from the living room and said over his shoulder, "Breakfast is ready." _

_They sat and ate in silence. Eric watched his friend wondering what happened to get Kelso all the way here to Kenosha from Chicago. All he could think of was that it more than likely had to do with Brooke._

_After they ate Eric cleaned every thing up then turned to his childhood friend. "Alright spill whats going on?"_

_Kelso took a deep breath and let it out then said, "Brooke caught me in bed with my partner from work and then took off to Jackie's after breaking off the engagement in a letter." He then proceeded to tell Eric every thing that happened between him and Jackie explaining why he was limping. "Can you please tell me where Jackie lives so I can talk to Brooke?"_

_As Eric listened to Kelso tell his tale of woe, he got more and more pissed at him. "One I lost track of Jackie after the funeral, two even if I knew where she lived I sure wouldn't tell you..." Eric said throwing the towel down onto the counter in anger. _

_Kelso could see the anger in his friend and swallowed, he didn't think Eric would get this mad, after all when he cheated on Jackie no one seemed to get mad._

_Seeming to pick up on Kelso's train of thought, Eric walked around the counter and got in his face. "When you cheated on Jackie we were just kids, and no matter how mad I got at you, you were my friend and I could forgive you." Eric took a deep breath then said, "even Jackie, who was a thorn in my side from day one didn't deserve to be treated like that." Eric ran his hand through his hair. "God you don't even know how angry I was at you back then. Now you do this, to Brooke?" Eric balled his hands into fists,'Man I want to hit him so badly' he thought to himself. "I thought you changed for the better when Betsy was born; hell I was even proud and happy for you when you proposed to Brooke and she said yes."_

"_I don't know what..." Kelso started to say but was stopped when Eric raised his had._

"_Don't, I don't want to hear any excuses Kelso." Eric turned and pointed to the door and said, "Get out, don't call me, I will call you when I'm ready to talk to you. Right now I am just too angry right now, so just go."_

_EFB_

Eric looked at the card and decided he was gonna give Brooke an call and see if she wanted to go out to dinner and dancing Friday night. He looked at the clock then turned to his class. "Times up please place your pencils down and turn your papers upside down.

"Joyce can you please pick up the tests for me?"

Joyce bounced out of her seat and said, "Yes Mister Forman."

The boy next to her started making kissing noises then said, "Kiss ass."

Joyce turned to the boy and glared at him till he slumped into his desk and started fidgeting. "Sorry Joyce."

Joyce smiled at the reaction she got, then proceeded to pick up the tests for her favorite teacher.

'Yea that girl is so much like Jackie its scary sometimes,' Eric thought as he watched the interaction between the two. 'She can scare anyone with just a look, even apparently the school bully,' he thought.


	5. The Jester Stole His Thorny Crown

_**Don't own them**_

_**I'd like to thank Marla's Lost for her help with this chapter and also scousemuz1k for being my Beta.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**The Jester Stole His Thorny Crown**

_When the Jester sang for the king and queen in a coat he borrowed from James Dean - In a voice that came from you and me - Oh, and while the King was looking down the Jester stole his thorny crown __American Pie__ - Don McLean_

xXx

_**Previously:**_

_Kelso took a deep breath and let it out then said, "Brooke caught me in bed with my partner from work and then took off to Jackie's after breaking off the engagement in a letter." He then proceeded to tell Eric everything that happened between him and Jackie explaining why he was limping. "Can you please tell me where Jackie lives so I can talk to Brooke?" _

xXx

Kelso looked in the rear view mirror at his daughter and smiled for the first time since picking her up at her uncle's house for their weekend together. When he was standing on the porch waiting for Morgan to bring Betsy out, her husband, Brian was standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face. Kelso could tell he wanted to say something, but the thing is he really didn't want to talk to Brian. Ever since he hurt Brooke, Morgan and Brian treated Kelso like crap.

_Chicago, Illinois_

Kelso parked in front of the house and carefully took Betsy out of the backseat. He turned and looked at the home. Even before he could take a step, Betsy pulled away and ran to the door.

Betsy was jumping up and down impatiently, ""Daddy, hurry up! I want to play with Bear."

Kelso smiled and said, "I'm coming Bets."

Before Kelso could knock, the door opened, Betsy ran in yelling for Bear. When she saw the big black dog she ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his thick fur. Bear's tail wagged so fast it was like a black blur as he licked what he could of the human pup that he loved so much. Betsy started laughing and dog and child scampered off into the kitchen with Betsy yelling for chocolate milk while Bear barked excitedly.

The two adults shook their heads at the scene.

"Sheesh, not even a hug or hello? I think she loves that dog more than me." The tall blonde shook her head.

Kelso smiled and said, "She is my daughter Donna, what do you expect?" Both adults laughed at that.

"So, what brings you here?" She watched the smile fade from his lips and his shoulders dropped. Kelso looked dejected and lost. She took his hand and led him over to the couch, and yelled. "Randy, take Betsy and Bear outside to play."

When she heard the back door open and close she turned to Michael. "OK, what's up?"

Michael sat back into the couch and closed his eyes. Not a went by that he wishes that he didn't wish that he could go back in time and change the past, stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his life and losing the love of his life.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "When I went to pick Betsy up, Brian, Betsy's Uncle told me that Brooke is going on a date tonight."

When Donna heard this, part of her felt sorry for the guy, (A small part of her.) She asked, "What did you think was gonna happen?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...I thought maybe we would see each other and I would get on my knees and beg her to forgive me." He took a breath, looked down at his hands. "She would see that I was being sincere...forgive me and take me back."

Donna shook her head at this; she wanted to laugh at her friend's naiveté.

xXx

In the backyard, Bear was chasing his human pup around. Whenever Betsy fell he would pounce, pin her to the ground and lick her all over the face. The dog heard the happy sounds that where coming from her and that made him happy. For a long time, Bear could sense an underlying sadness underneath all the happiness and he didn't like it one bit, so he made it his doggy mission to make her happy. That underlying unhappiness was a lot less but he could still sense it.

Bear, knew he couldn't help her get rid of it completely, it was up to little Betsy; but he would do anything he could to get her to make those happy sounds that were music to his ears.

Donna let the curtain fall but the sounds of joy in the backyard didn't diminish. She turned to Kelso and considered his admission.

_"She would see that I was being sincere...forgive me and take me back." _

Part of her wanted to laugh at that and part of her was sad for her friend; she shook her head. "Kelso, can I ask you a question?"

He took a deep breath. He knew what she was going to ask, hell, he kept asking himself that same question since that day. He nodded and let her ask.

"What the hell were you thinking when you cheated on Brooke?"

Yep that's the one he was expecting and dreading, so he took another breath and looked back at his hands. "To tell the truth...I've been thinking about that question just about every day and I don't really know what to tell you." He stood up and paced the floor waiting for Donna's response.

Donna didn't believe him, so she slapped his arm and said, "Bullshit Kelso, spill it."

He looked at her and sighed, "I wasn't thinking, OK. Is that what you want to hear?" He got up and started pacing. "When Amanda showed up at my apartment door with her coat hanging open, wearing nothing underneath, I didn't think what would happen, all I wanted was to 'do it' with her...I wasn't thinking."

He leaned against the far wall, slid down to the floor and put his face in his hands. "For one afternoon of pleasure I lost Brooke, I was an idiot."

Donna was amazed, Kelso felt so guilty. She got up, went over to him and sat down next to him on the floor. Instead of putting her arm around him she patted him on the knee. "You're right about that."

Kelso leaned his head back against the wall and laughed, "Where's the helmet when you need it, huh?"

"I think it's still in the Foreman's basement." Donna looked up at the ceiling. "You know what I think Kelso?"

"Like I have a choice here, go ahead."

"I think you subconsciously sabotaged your relationship with Brooke. I don't think you were ready to get married, so you slept with your partner; in the back of your mind you knew you'd get caught."

Kelso shook his head, but didn't deny it. Thinking back he realized that she may be right.

But Donna continued. "I noticed the pattern before Kelso."

"What pattern, Donna?" He asked dumbly.

Donna leaned her head back against the wall and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "How soon they forget."

Kelso let loose a small laugh. "I know what you're getting at, you're gonna say that when Jackie started to get serious I cheated on her."

He shook his head, glanced at her and said, "…as you well know I cheated on her even when she wasn't talking about marriage and stuff. Hell I started cheating on her way before she even started with that stuff." Kelso closed his eyes, started rubbing his temples and groaned. "All this serious talk is giving me a headache."

Donna patted him on his knee and got up. "I'll go get you a beer and a couple of aspirin for that; just sit tight."

"Thanks." That was all he could say.

When Donna entered the kitchen she looked out the window and saw that Betsy was using Bear as a pillow and she was just chatting away with Randy. She smiled at the sight and unconsciously placed her hand on her abdomen. She shook her head and sighed.

'I'm not ready,' she thought.

She took one last look out the window then went and got the beer and aspirin.

She gave him the items then sat back down next to him. "I've seen you work and I've never seen you get a headache."

Kelso gave her a small sad smile and said, "When I put on my uniform, it's like a switch flips and I become another person. Don't get me wrong, I still goof around to get rid of the stress of the job." He popped the two aspirins into his mouth and washed them down with the beer. "I like to make my partner laugh."

"Did you make Amanda laugh a lot?" Donna asked.

Kelso thought about it and said, "Yeah, a lot why?"

Donna took the beer from him and was about to take a swig but grimaced at the smell instead and returned it to him untouched. Must be going bad, how can he drink that swill' she thought. "You made her laugh; she fell for you and decided to seduce you."

"Ya think!" Kelso stated sarcastically. "No, I think she was like Laurie in a way and just wanted sex and damn the consequences for me."

Donna tucked her hair behind an ear. "You never told me what happened to her after the whole incident."

Kelso took a sip of his beer before answering. "Afterward she requested a new partner."

Donna wanted something to drink, hell what she wanted was a beer. She stood up and motioned for him to follow. She opened the fridge and moved a container to the side to get to the beer, then blanched, ran to the sink and started to gag. "Kelso can you go get Randy for me and see what Betsy and Bear are up to."

"Sure." Kelso said and headed out the door, he didn't mind, he wanted to play with his daughter and the dog. As he headed out the door he took another look at his friend, smiled and shook his head, he may be a doofus but he was good at his job, plus he's seen this before.

When Randy walked in, Donna pointed to the fridge. "Get rid of that stuff."

Randy looked in the fridge, then looked back at Donna. "You mean the cottage cheese?"

"Yes the cottage cheese." She just about yelled.

He looked at her then back at the offending item. "But you like cottage cheese and it's still good."

"It stinks; I can smell it from here, so just get it out of the house." She watched as her husband took the container out of the fridge and she started to gag again as the smell got stronger. After Randy went out the back door, she went to the fridge again, took out a bottle of beer, popped the top and went to take a drink but got a whiff of the liquid and felt bile rise up. "What the hell, why is the beer going bad?" She smiled as she got an idea. She held the beer at arm's length, headed out the back door and handed the bottle to Randy. "Here you go dear," she said with her sweetest smile.

Randy took the bottle and took a drink, smiled up at Donna and said, "Thanks gorgeous."

She looked at him confused, 'What the hell,' she thought.

Donna shrugged then turned to see what her two guests were up to and started to laugh. What she was seeing was Kelso on his hands and knees with the dog's rope in his mouth playing tug of war with her dog and Betsy, she never got tired of that sight. After a few seconds of this, Kelso let go of the rope then tackled his daughter and started to tickle her while Bear was busy licking them both and barking excitedly.

"Hey Kelso, are you and Betsy staying for dinner?" Donna asked.

Kelso stopped what he was doing and looked at his watch. "Can't, mom and dad want Betsy and me at their house to eat."

He helped Betsy to her feet then said, "…and as matter of fact, if we don't leave now we'll be late. Go say bye to your Aunt Donna and Uncle Randy." Little Betsy ran over to them giving them both hugs and kisses, then did the same for Bear.

Kelso then took his daughters hand and started to walk to the fence, but as he passed Donna he whispered, "Congratulations" in her ear.

With that he left, leaving her with a look on her face that was saying 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

After Donna watched Kelso drive off, she turned to Randy and said, "I'm in the mood for a pineapple and I don't want the ones that come in a can, I want a fresh one."

Donna headed to go back into the house but before she went in she turned and saw that Randy was still sitting in the lawn chair nursing his beer. "Randy, honey when I say I want a pineapple, what I really meant was, **go get it now****.**" She was nearly yelling.

Her husband jumped up out of the chair, dug out his truck keys. "OK, OK I'm going Sheesh."

When she entered the kitchen, Donna went straight to the pantry, pulled out a package of Oreo cookies, a jar of sour cream and onion dip and sat at the table dipping the Oreo cookies into the dip and eating it.

When she realized what she was eating and her sudden craving for fresh pineapple, and what Kelso had whispered to her, Donna put her head into her hands and began to cry. As she was sobbing a quote she once heard ran through her head, _'If you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans.'_

She started laughing into her hands at that thought.

Randy came back with the pineapple and he found his wife still at the table shoving the last of the cookies covered with sour cream and onion dip into her mouth. When Donna saw the pineapple she grabbed it and started to cut it up and eat it. "Mm mm, thanks sweetie," she mumble around the pieces of pineapple.

"Um...you're welcome?" A confused Randy just left the kitchen and went into the living room to watch a game.

xXx

Donna was standing in the drugstore aisle staring at all the selections on the shelf feeling overwhelmed.

"Are you all right, dear? Looks like you need some help."

Donna turned and looked at the old lady that was talking to her. "I'm not ready," was all that she could say.

The lady looked at the shelf the young woman was staring at and chuckled; she lightly patted Donna's shoulder. "Sweetie, none of us are ever really ready." She went to the shelf and picked up three of the tests, then placed them in Donna's hand. "These are the best on the market; I suggest you call your OBGYN for an appointment tomorrow, good luck dear." She then walked away.

Two hours later Donna was sitting on the floor in her bathroom with three sticks laid out in front of her, all three had positive signs.

"We were so careful, how did this happen?" she asked herself.

She laughed, and answered her own question. "I know how it happened, just not how. We were so careful."

Randy knocked on the door. "You alright in there?"

"Yes, no... I don't know." She replied.

"I'm coming in." Randy said through the door. When he entered the bathroom he looked at his wife sitting on the floor then down at the three sticks. "What's going on?"

Donna waved at the three tests on the floor in front of her. "They're all positive."

Slowly a smile spread across Randy's face. "We're having a baby?"

Donna looked up at her husband and sighed. "I guess, I still have to make an appointment with my doctor." She looked back down at the three offending items. "How did this happen, we were so freakien careful."

Randy leaned against the door frame and thought back, then he remembered. "I think I know how it happened." He stared off into space, that night coming back to him, or at least some of it. He snapped out of the memory when Donna spoke again.

"Well when did it happen?" Donna asked.

"Remember when Kelso and Fez took us out to celebrate you getting nominated for the Excellence in Journalism award for your piece on corruption in City Hall?"

She nodded then shook her head, no. "I remember the beginning and the morning after that's all." She hung her head and said, "We didn't use protection that night."

Randy shook his head. "I don't think so." He bent down, took her hands and pulled her up. "Come on I have dinner on the table, I'll drink your wine and you can have a glass of milk."

Donna couldn't help but laugh at that, she hugged him and gave him a kiss, then she let him lead her out of the bathroom and to the kitchen to eat.

xXx

**_A/N:_****_ I hope you are enjoying this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care till next time._**

**"_When you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans". (Attributed to Woody Allen)_**

**_Let's expand on that. "If you want to hear him laugh even louder, tell him how much you know."_**

Just a side note:**Bear is somewhat modeled after my long gone best friend, who was also named Bear. When I usually picked a dog I would always go for the runt of the litter, but this time I couldn't help but pick the giant of the litter. He turned out to be one of the best dogs I ever had. **


End file.
